


Three's a Party

by cametobuyplums



Series: Three's a Party [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bucky is a little shit, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shy Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: Steve's been a blushing mess around you recently and Bucky is smug as to why. It's Valentine's Day, so you two make Steve's dream come true.





	Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. This is based on a request I received on Tumblr. It's pure filth, and I'm going to enjoy going to hell for it. Let me know if I'll see you there.
> 
> It's the first time I've written a threesome, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. As would any comments really. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day.

Tangled white bedsheets, the silk soft on your skin as you giggle and grab hold of the bed frame, trying to sit up as Bucky trails hot, sloppy kisses down your stomach and over your hips. His hair’s a mess, the chestnut brown locks in knots from the countless times you ran your fingers through them over the course of the night. Blue eyes peer up at you through the wisps that dangle over his face, mischief twinkling in them and you squirm in his grasp. He’s a handsome devil, the metal of his left arm glinting in the morning sun as he props himself up between your legs with a delightful smirk. **  
**

Bucky Barnes is a sight to behold, but no more so than first thing in the morning. There’s a gravelly quality to his voice, he’ll mumble sleepy pleasantries into the crook of your neck as he blinks the dreamy haze from his blue-grey eyes until you’re met with a lopsided grin that promises cheek and charm. His skin is still warm from bed, lingering with the faint trace of your perfume. And then he’ll kiss you, sweetly at first before heat thickens in the air and he’s ravishing you, leaving you utterly breathless. Bucky is insatiable.

“Bucky,  _no_.” you say firmly.

“Bucky,  _yes_.” he grins, ready to pounce.

“Bucky! You promised you’d go for a run with Sam. You can’t keep missing morning workouts.”

“I get my mornin’ workouts in just fine,” he mumbles into your thigh, kissing the spot softly. “And this way, so do you, sweetheart.”

You open your mouth to admonish him but the words are lost, any semblance of coherence replaced by a loud moan as Bucky nips at your inner thigh, tongue darting out to soothe the sting. A loud crash echoes through the wall and you both jump.

“ _Sorry_!” yells Steve’s muffled voice and you giggle, tugging at Bucky’s hair.

“Have you spoken to him yet?” you ask, as Bucky resumes pressing heated kisses over your skin.

“Huh?”

“Steve,” you remind him, sighing as Bucky’s fingers curl over the waistband of your panties. “He still won’t talk to me. He runs out the room every time I come in and he keeps making excuses to not train with me.”

 _That_  diverts Bucky’s attention. He stills for a moment, seemingly pondering your words before he erupts into a fit of laughter, his shoulders shaking as he chortles heartily. His eyes gleam bright blue when he finally lifts his head, the corners crinkling in the most endearing way. You raise your eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

“Yeah,” he chuckles. “I spoke to Steve.”

“And?”

“You’ve not done anythin’ wrong, sweetheart, trust me,” he’s quick to reassure, leaning up to kiss you. “It’s just… Steve had a dream.”

“A dream?” you repeat sceptically.

“About you.” he nods in confirmation.

“Steve had a dream about me. Fine, but why does that-  _oh_.”

“Yeah, and you weren’t the only one there.” adds Bucky, with a smug grin, his chest puffed out proudly.

Your jaw drops, a salacious smile erupting as you look down at Bucky, still propped up on his elbows between your thighs.

“Captain Rogers!” you whisper scandalously. “How naughty.”

“Little punk,” chuckles Bucky fondly. “And everyone thinks he’s America’s golden boy.”

With a final chuckle, Bucky turns his attention back to you, fingers sliding your panties off in one slick move. He hums with satisfaction, settling you back down on the pillows before kissing you senseless, his run with Sam all but forgotten. He’s languidly working his way down your body with every intention of drawing out the sensations, his cold fingers a stark contrast to his hot mouth. You bite your lip, watching him draw circles around your breasts.

“Bucky?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever thought about it? Bringing in someone else?”

“It  _is_  fun watchin’ you and Nat make out when we play Spin the Bottle.” he winks cheekily.

“You and Tony have that game rigged.” you reply with a roll of your eyes. “What if it was more than just a kiss?”

Bucky’s sudden intrigue is very apparent, his eyes widen a fraction and his expression resembles an eager puppy. His grin tells you he knows exactly what you mean, but he won’t let you off that easy. This man has had you in every way possible but you’ve turned into a blushing maiden, eyes darting to the wall that separates your boyfriend’s bedroom from Steve’s. A quirked eyebrow. A shy nod. Bucky pounces, lips colliding with yours in a messy kiss that makes your toes curl. He’s grinning like a Cheshire cat. You take it as a yes.

* * *

Thor’s presence on earth warrants a party, as does Valentine’s Day and who are you to argue with Tony Stark? It’s not a classy do in the slightest because you’ve all had it with the stuffy galas that come this time of year. That, and Thor’s brought along a flagon of Asgardian mead. The last time he did that, you woke up in Tony’s Audi R8, your head on the steering wheel and your feet in Sam’s lap, Bucky underneath you and Thor passed out on the roof of the car. Suffice to say, tonight is a  _real_  party.

It starts off innocently enough, or perhaps innocent is the wrong word because there’s nothing demure about you, not tonight. You’re wearing a champagne coloured dress that ends mid-thigh, the satin material hugging your figure in a way that turns heads. The cowl neckline clings to your breasts, dipping just slightly enough that Bucky needs a little extra persuasion to leave the bedroom. Between that and the matching strappy heels you’ve chosen, it’s no surprise he’s a little handsy in the elevator.

You bat his hands away, giggling as you enter the party. It’s like Cupid’s thrown up over the Avengers Tower. Obnoxious heart shaped balloons hang from the ceiling and there’s sparkly confetti everywhere. Pink cocktails, Adonis like men dressed as provocative angels and Amazonian women in equally provocative devil dresses. The music’s booming, sweaty bodies already swaying on the makeshift dance floor.

“Holy cow,” mutters Bucky, torn between amusement and disgust. “Stark sure likes his parties, huh?”

You snatch up a couple of shots from a passing angel and hand one to Bucky, cocking an eyebrow mischievously and he just knows you’re out to play tonight. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Bucky.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

The party is a relatively pleasant blur. You do a couple more shots, Tony loves that you can keep up with him. Natasha insists you dance with her, and you keep a sultry gaze on Bucky all the while. Her hands are on your waist and you reach back to curl your fingers in her hair. Bucky grins, leaning back on the bar and cocking his head to the side as if to say “ _that all you got_?”. You giggle, but before you can make another move, you notice a second pair of blue eyes watching you from across the room.

Steve stands between Sam and Thor, quickly raising his telltale glass of Asgardian mead when he meets your gaze. He looks divine, his blue shirt straining around his biceps and stretched taut against his chest. You smile sweetly at him and he hesitates, before smiling awkwardly back and immediately swallowing another mouthful of mead.

Steve doesn’t approach you at all during the party. He keeps a distance, but you can see his confidence grow with every sip of mead that slips past his pretty pink lips. His smiles grow bolder, and he’s less shy about watching you drink and dance. Bucky notices it too, often flashing a discreet wink in his best friend’s direction as he grinds with you on the dance floor. You’re careful not to drink too much, you want to commit tonight to your memory forever.

* * *

Giggles and hot skin. Bucky’s cologne; leather accord, almond bitter, cashmeran. He tastes of tequila and sex, his shirt crisp under your fingers and his jeans rough on your bare legs as you straddle his lap. You both moan as you rub against his growing hardness. The lamp casts a soft glow over the bedroom, the grey hairs dotting his stubble barely visible. It’s quiet, save for his low hums and the sound of your lips moving against his. Bucky’s a good kisser and he uses it to his every advantage, every purposeful nip of your bottom lip and every glide of his tongue designed to make you want more. His fingers squeeze at your hips just as there’s a knock at the door, tentative but definite.

“C’min.” calls Bucky.

You take the opportunity to pepper kisses along his jawline, that angled jawline that you’re sure has been carved straight out of one of your fantasies. Your right hand snakes into his shirt, darting along his exposed collarbone. You hear the door open and your pulse quickens, an undeniable heat coiling low in your belly but you make no move, instead scraping your teeth along Bucky’s ear.

“Hey, Steve.” says Bucky, chest rumbling beneath your fingertips.

“Hey, Buck.”

Steve is doing his best to sound confident, but you can deduce the nerves that underlie his syllables. It’s cute, and you smile into Bucky’s neck, flicking your tongue against his pulse point. He hums happily, cupping your face and bringing your lips back up to his. His kiss is somewhat possessive. Yes, he wants this as much as any of you do, but he feels the need to assert his power. Remind Steve that you’re  _his_. You’re breathless when he pulls away.

“Don’t you wanna greet our guest, sweetheart?” he says, loudly enough for Steve to hear. “Go on, he’s waitin’ for you.”

There’s a sharp tap on your ass to encourage you to your feet. You smirk at Bucky, not bothering to pull your dress down where it’s hiked up your thighs as you saunter over to Steve. He’s a blushing mess, leaning against the door. Your heels put you at almost the same height as him, and you smile coquettishly.

“Hi, Steve.”

“Hi.” he breathes back, war waging in his blue eyes as you splay a palm against his chest.

“Don’t you clean up nice.” you say, dragging your fingers down.

“Thank you,” he stammers. “You look nice too.”

“She looks pretty nice out of it, too.” calls Bucky cheekily.

Steve blushes his way through several shades of red and you glare at Bucky half-heartedly.

“You don’t have to be shy, Steve,” you reassure him. “Just relax.”

Steve looks like he’s about to say something, probably one of his smart-ass retorts but you stretch on your tiptoes and press a kiss to his lips. It’s sweet, chaste, testing the waters. His lips are soft and warm, practically begging to be ravished so that’s what you do, lean back in and kiss harder. You melt a little when Steve’s hands find their way to your waist, stepping closer to let him know he doesn’t need to be so gentlemanly. To prove your point, you bite down on his bottom lip and he gasps, the sound spiking your arousal.

You pull away, smirking at the sight of Steve trembling slightly, his lips wet and swollen. You can’t resist but kiss him once more, before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. There’s a soft  _thump_  as he sits down heavily beside Bucky. You straddle Steve’s lap, before leaning over to your grinning boyfriend and capturing his mouth in an open mouthed kiss. Bucky’s not shy with his tongue, and you mewl at his masterful teasing. Your panties are soaked already, your arousal hot and heavy in the air as you shift to kiss Steve equally as passionately.

His tenderness has melted away, replaced by a burning desire. He kisses you hungrily, suddenly seeming as if he can’t get enough of you. It’s so different to kissing Bucky, it feels so foreign and forbidden but you’re so turned on by the taste of Steve. Bucky’s watching you, his heated gaze sending a thrill racing down your spine. Steve whines low in his throat when you pull away and you giggle, pouting at Bucky.

You look between Bucky and Steve pointedly, making the blonde blush promptly. Bucky’s not as easy, he likes to hear you beg.

“What, sweetheart?” he feigns confusion but the twitch of his lips give him away.

“I want  _you_   _two_  to kiss,” you plead innocently. “Please? Kiss Steve? For me?”

Bucky’s eyes widen a fraction, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Anything for my princess.”

Bucky crashes his lips against Steve’s, swallowing the blonde’s gasp and cupping his jaw with his metal hand. There’s no gentleness, it’s sloppy and messy and you feel a throbbing between your legs at a glimpse of Bucky flicking his tongue against Steve’s. Steve makes a downright sinful noise, a smirk toys on Bucky’s lips but he doesn’t pull away, instead kissing back with ferocity. You move your mouth to Steve’s ear.

“Pull his hair, Steve,” you whisper. “He likes that.”

Instinctively, Steve fists his fingers in Bucky’s long hair and gives it an experimental tug. Bucky gasps loudly, eyelashes fluttering and head tilting back in pleasure.

“Harder, Steve.” he murmurs. “ _Fuck_ , pull my hair  _harder_.”

Steve obliges, yanking Bucky’s hair hard enough to hurt and it earns him a pornographic moan. You quiver, the sound of pleasure fogging your brain over with lust and both men are grinning when they finally break apart. Steve’s is a little shyer, Bucky’s is a filthy smirk.

“Shit, Stevie,” he swears playfully. “Who taught you how to kiss like that?”

Steve blushes a little, his fingers still carding through Bucky’s hair. You moan involuntarily, grinding down on Steve’s thigh and the motion doesn’t escape them. Your whole body is blushing, skin aflame from their little show. It’s easily the hottest thing you’ve ever seen and  _God_ , do you want them to kiss again.

“You enjoy that, sweetheart?” teases Bucky, kissing you softly.

You hum your approval and he licks his lips, settling back down. You chase his mouth but he stops you, forcing you to stay seated in Steve’s lap. There’s a devilish smirk on Bucky’s face, and then his hands are on you, slowly peeling down the straps of your dress and exposing your breasts. You squirm as the cold air hits your hot skin, your nipples hardening into small peaks. Only then does he steal another kiss from you, before sitting back and ghosting a finger along the underside of your breasts.

“ _Shit_.” mutters Steve, completely transfixed.

“She’s gorgeous, isn’t she, Stevie?” says Bucky, positively gleefully.

“Beautiful.” whispers Steve in agreement. His eyes dart to his friend nervously. “Can I… ?”

“You want that, sweetheart?” Bucky drawls. “You want Steve to touch you?”

“Yes,” you cry. “ _God_ , yes.  _Please_.”

Steve’s hands immediately cup your breasts, squeezing a little clumsily at first but then his thumbs tease your nipples and you moan as the sensation shoots down to your core. You rock against Steve’s thigh, desperate for any kind of friction as he continues to play with your breasts. Bucky nips at your ear, dragging his lips down your neck, sucking bruises into the sensitive spots he’s mapped out since day one.

Your hips rock faster of their own accord. You’re slowly engulfed in a plethora of sensations, each one sparking fiery heat inside you. Steve’s hands caress your skin, as delicate as they are rough and you squeeze his shoulders, hoping he’ll understand you want him to play rougher. Bucky’s mouth captures a nipple, drawing it between his teeth and biting hard enough to make you jerk.

“Bucky,” you whine, feeling your release ebb closer. “Bucky, I’m so close.”

“Yeah, sweetheart? You gonna come like this? Riding Steve’s thigh?”

His tone is playful, taunting you but you’re not embarrassed in the slightest. You look into Steve’s eyes as if seeking permission. He bows his head in a short nod, shyly leaning forward and placing a kiss on the side of your neck. You tilt your head to grant him more access, your hips quickening and it all becomes too much when Bucky sharply pinches a nipple with his metal fingers. You gasp, juddering against Steve’s thigh and letting your orgasm wash over you. Bucky kisses you through it, Steve watching on in awe as you clutch his shoulders, anchoring yourself to him.

“She’s real pretty when she comes, isn’t she Stevie?”

“Yeah. Real pretty.”

“ _Fuck_. That was really good.” You hum appreciatively, pulling away from Bucky to kiss Steve.

Bucky chuckles darkly, helping you to your feet.

“We’re just getting started, sweetheart.”

Both men’s eyes darken until they’re almost black when your dress pools at your feet. The tiny scrap of lace you call panties leave little to the imagination. Even Bucky looks a little stunned, his jaw clenched into a hard line as he stares with unabashed heat when you wriggle them down your hips. Steve blushes, of course, but he too can’t tear his eyes away as you crawl between them and up the bed. Bucky makes to follow but you stretch out a leg to halt him, your high heel digging into his chest and he growls.

“I want you and Steve naked,” you ask with a bat of your eyelashes. “Please, Bucky?”

Bucky grins, pressing a kiss to the inside of your ankle before tugging your heels off. He stands at the foot of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt without ceremony.

“Of course, princess.”

Steve needs a moment to collect himself. He takes his time, undoing one button at a time to slowly reveal the glorious expanse of his well muscled chest. Bucky’s already down to his underwear, the tight black boxer briefs perfectly outlining his hard cock. He yanks them down, kicking them aside as Steve flushes fuschia. Bucky just winks, his thick cock standing proudly, the tip red and beading with precome. 

“C’mon, Stevie, don’t wanna keep my princess waiting do ya?”

That gorgeous Brooklyn accent seeps through and you love it. It floods you with renewed arousal and you welcome the weight of Bucky’s body on yours, kissing him fervently and letting your hands roam over his hot skin. Steve carefully sets his pants aside, hands hovering over the waistband of his boxer briefs and you turn your head, Bucky nuzzling his face into your neck. You smile coyly at Steve, gasping when Bucky grinds his cock against your clit.

“Steve?” you purr. “Please, I want you too.”

Bucky looks up in time to see Steve push his underwear down, his cock lightly slapping his abdomen and your breath catches. You’ve seen Steve without a shirt before, but naked, he’s a vision. Hard muscle and softly flushed skin. He’s big, and you whimper at the thought of him in him you. Bucky bites his lip, glancing up at Steve with a delicious smirk that makes the blonde gulp. You crawl across the mattress, kneeling at the foot of the bed.

“You’ve got such a pretty cock, Steve,” you say, peering up at him through your lashes. “Can I suck it, Steve? Can I suck your cock?”

“ _Yes_.” blurts Steve, just a tad desperately.

You wrap a hand around the base, Steve twitching at your touch and with one quick glance up at him, you suck him in your mouth. Steve groans, hands fisting in your head to steady himself. You swirl your tongue around the tip, delighting when he bucks into your mouth. He apologises but you moan around him, the vibration eliciting another hum from him. You take him in deeper, your other hand coming up to fondle his balls and he gasps your name. The bed shifts behind you, Bucky’s breath hot on your back as he kisses down your spine and widens your legs. You choke at the feel of Bucky’s tongue lapping at your clit and Steve gasps again.

“Stop,  _stop_.”

You pull off Steve’s cock with a lewd  _pop_ , looking at up him worriedly but he shakes his head, eyes fluttering open.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to come.” he says breathlessly.

Smirking, you reach for him but he shakes his head again.

“No, I want to…”

Steve’s sentence trails off and Bucky sits back on his haunches, a filthy smirk directed at his best friend.

“You wanna fuck her, Stevie?” he coos salaciously, a possessive kiss pressed under your ear. “You wanna come in her? That what you want, sweetheart? You want Steve to fill you up with his cock?”

“Can he?” you ask meekly, turning your head to look at Bucky. “Can Steve fuck me, Bucky?  _Please_?”

Steve’s mouth is ajar as Bucky circles a finger around your dripping entrance. You loop an arm around Bucky’s neck, pushing your breasts out and Steve’s eyes drift over you, drinking you in. Bucky’s hard, painfully so, you can feel him leaking all over your lower back and you grind against him.

“You’re so fuckin’ wet,” he whispers huskily. “You’re desperate aren’t you, sweetheart? Need to be fucked.”

“Please, Bucky,” you nearly sob. “I need it so bad.”

Bucky glances up at Steve.

“Get on the bed, pal.”

You’re positively gleeful, practically throwing yourself at Steve as he sits on the bed. You climb into his lap and pull him into a kiss, your lips and hands over every inch of skin you can reach. His muscles are as every bit delectable as they look, you squeeze at his chest and his broad shoulders, hands gliding along his sides where his waist tapers in. Steve’s looking at you with a mixture of boyish reserve and unhidden bliss, a small smile on his lips like he can’t quite believe this is happening.

It spurs you to rise up, lining your entrance with Steve’s cock. He bites his lip and you slowly sink down his length, gasping at the delicious burn of him stretching you. He’s longer than Bucky, and it takes you a moment to adjust. You rock experimentally, riding him slowly and his name falls from your lips. Steve’s hands grip your hips, pulling you deeper and your mouth falls open. Bucky’s behind you in an instant, his hands above Steve’s and his mouth on your ear.

“You like that, sweetheart?” he asks gruffly. “You like Steve fucking you?”

You whimper in response, Bucky’s fingers darting over your breasts.

“Bucky, I want you too,  _please_.”

“Yeah?” he says, tone delighted but dark. “You want me to fuck you next?”

“No, I want you both. Same time.”

Steve can’t hold back his groan. Neither can Bucky, his fingers softly tracing the curve of your ass. His thumb ghosts over your hole and you’re throbbing, craving them both.

“You want me to fuck your ass, princess?” he asks, kissing your neck.

“Yes, Bucky, please.” you nod frantically. “Feels so good when you do.”

Steve looks about ready to evaporate on the spot, watching with wanton interest as Bucky gropes around in the bedside table. You keep up a slow pace as you feel Bucky’s wet fingers circle your hole. He gently pushes one in, and then a second and a third. You beg him for more, you want him in you. Bucky’s arm wraps around your front, his metal hand spreading your ass and slowly, almost tenderly, he’s pressing in. You gasp at the intrusion, but Steve soothes you with a kiss.

“ _Jesus_   _Christ_ ,” Bucky mumbles into your shoulder. “You’re so damn tight, sweetheart.”

You’ve never been so turned on in your life. Heat is pooling thick and fast in your belly, butterflies blossoming as your heart thumps erratically. You inhale in Bucky’s cologne and the sweat slicking Steve’s chest. You’ve never felt so full, the sensation of both super soldiers thrusting into you, the three of you moaning in tandem. Bucky bites down on your neck, Steve’s tongue soothes over the sting and it wrenches a keening moan from your throat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” gasps Bucky. “ _Fuck_ , I can feel you, Stevie. Feel your cock in her.”

“I can feel you too, Buck.” comes Steve’s throaty reply.

There’s a low growl from behind you, Bucky leaning forward and grabbing Steve’s face in a consuming kiss. You whimper as their tongues slide in and out of each mouth’s. It’s too hot, it’s too much, you can’t take it anymore. You choke out a warning and you feel that tightened coil inside you snap, your mouth open in a silent scream as your orgasm barrels down upon you. Both men fuck you through it, their thrusts sloppy and Steve comes with a shout, Bucky following suit.

Warmth floods you as they spill inside you, clinging to you and each other as your body trembles from the sheer force of your orgasm. Bucky buries his face in your neck and you slump forward, nuzzling your face into Steve’s chest and he kisses your hair as he tries to steady his breathing. You nestle between them and they hold you steady, a little bubble of bliss.

You’re not sure how much time has passed, but you whimper when they slide out of you. You’re still so sensitive. You let Steve lay you down on the bed and Bucky immediately wraps his arms around you, spooning you and whispering sweet nothings in your ear. You hear the patter of Steve’s feet, the gush of a tap and then he’s gently cleaning you up. It’s so thoughtful, ever the gentleman even after all that. Bucky pulls the covers up over you and Steve stands awkwardly at the side of the bed, gathering his clothes.

“Where are you going, Steve?” you frown.

“Uh, well, I just thought…” he says intelligently, a blush blanketing his cheeks.

Bucky scoffs, patting the space the other side of you.

“Get in here, pal.”

Steve’s smile is giddy as he happily climbs into bed. You snuggle into his chest, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. Bucky places a hand on Steve’s waist.

“Are… are you sure? I don’t want to overstay.”

“You’re staying, Stevie,” confirms Bucky, voice gravelly with sleep. “‘Sides, I wanna wake you up with my mouth in the mornin’ and see you blush when I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
